Time turning
by MudbloodWriter
Summary: Not my characters, you know the drill.   Twitter: MioneJGranger7    The golden trio get more than they bargained for! This should teach them a lesson for playing with magical artifacts!


Time Turning

"Harry, just give up! We have been walking for hours!" whined Ron as he dropped the bag from his back on to the sand below, Hermione was next to drop her bag and sit on the warm granules in protest,  
>"Harry – we have walked the Entire island and found nothing, I told you we went too far back!" Hermione grunted as she closed the ancient pocket watch in her hand, Harry sighed and sat down next to Hermione, taking the watch and putting it in his jean pocket,<br>"Okay, we camp here for the night." He waved his wand at Ron's bag,  
>"Accio tent!" and sure enough the tent with the undetectable extension charm popped up, Ron slithered inside and clicked his deluminator.<br>"Come on Harry – we don't blame you, none of us knew how to work the time jumper and we didn't mean to do it either!" Hermione looked at Harry and smiled sweetly, knowing he was beating himself up. Harry smiled back and stood up, offering his hand to Hermione. The two were on their feet and Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly and walking into the tent. Harry stood on the beach listening to the ocean and Hermione and Ron argue,  
>"Ronald! Get off my bunk! You are still wearing your boots!" Hermione shouted loudly with a tone of disgust in her voice,<br>"It's my bed too Mione! We left the other behind so looks like we are sharing" Harry could tell Ron would be smirking and Hermione would be stood bolt upright with her hands on her hips.  
>"Fine Ronald but you are sleeping against the tent wall" moaned Hermione as she clambered in next to Ron. Looked like Harry was taking first watch, he didn't mind too much – he just admired the aqua ocean, the magnificent palm trees and the stretch of white sand. <p>

"RONALD! LOOK AWAY!" Hermione shrieked as she was getting into her bed wear, Ron burst out laughing and poked his head from inside the tent,  
>"Alright mate?" he asked looking at Harry who was staring at the ocean -<br>"Brilliant." Harry nodded as Ron slunk back in.

Harry looked at the pocket watch, it was about twenty past midnight, Ron and Hermione were asleep in their bad and Harry was left playing with the fire. Thinking about how he would be able to get everyone home he didn't see a shadow approaching him from behind,  
>"Well, what do we have here?" asked a drunken sounding man as he pulled his pistol on a very startled harry, Harry jumped up and grabbed his wand,<br>"A stick won't help you out here savvy?" smiled this man with long, dreadlocked hair, smelling of sea water and rum -  
>"I'm sorry – a stick?" asked Harry confused,<br>"Yeah – that little thing you be waving around like a tribesman" said the man taking another swig from the bottle he was clutching in his filthy hand. Then another person emerged from the forest behind them; this person was fatter than the drunk man, he had a white and grey beard and a lot less hair but had another pistol pointed at Harry,  
>"Jack, we be needing ya back at the ship" said the second man, the man called Jack turned quickly, wobbling slightly, circling his arms to keep his balance,<br>"Right, if ya don't mind – we be departin' you to continue our little adventure" Smiled Jack, tipping his hat as a good bye. Hermione and Ron must have heard the conversation as both came out, wands at the ready,  
>"Oh come on..." Jack loaded his pistol and pointed it at ron, Jack rolled his eyes as he took a closer look.<br>"Who do we 'ave here"? He smiled at Hermione, bowing slightly in front of her while walking forward, she went rigid,  
>"Penelope Clearwater, half blood." She answered quickly – just like the time in the woods with the snatchers, Jack laughed -<br>"Half-blood? Men! It appears we are in the presence of a lady of the court!" he called into the forest with his arms in the air as if he were addressing an audience. He was – a platoon of men appeared from the trees, all holding pistols and swords.  
>"Keep away from her!" Ron shouted aggressively, warning Jack to back off, Jack raised his eyebrow and wobbled slightly,<br>"Well, aren't you the gentleman" he teased as Ron stepped in front her Hermione defensively,  
>"Well – seeing as we are all getting to know one another I'm-" he started as he rolled up his sleeve, Hermione caught a glimpse of a tattoo – a sparrow flying in front of a sun -<br>"You're Jack sparrow! Legendary pirate of the sea's and wanted across the world!" Hermione gasped, "I read about you in a book from the library" she smiled proudly, Jack didn't look impressed,  
>"Uh – there should be a captain in there somewhere" he pointed his grubby finger at Hermione,<br>"Well – we must be off, gotta' get looking for those chalices" smiled the fat one as he poked Jack in the back with his hooded sword, Jack wobbled and turned around to look at the man,  
>"Aye – that we do" he tipped his hat to Ron and Hermione, turned to Harry and winked before drunkenly walking back towards the forest, holstering his pistol, the fat man was still pointing the rusty gun at Harry,<br>"Mr Gibbs – will I be leaving ye' behind?" called Jack over his shoulder, Gibbs didn't move at first,  
>"MR GIBBS" shouted Jack once more, Gibbs holstered his weapon in the same way Jack had only moments before, and he trotted up the beach back to Jack and the armed men.<p>

Bewildered – Ron and Harry turned to Hermione, who shrugged in a blasé manner and walked back in to the tent, Ron and Harry looked at one another;  
>"Well, I will take this shift" nodded Ron uncertainly.<p> 


End file.
